


Aftershock

by hoppingmad



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoppingmad/pseuds/hoppingmad
Summary: A quick one-shot set post Irresistible.A little bit of angst!fluff cos that's a thing... right?





	Aftershock

 

She hurriedly checked all the windows were shut and locked in her motel room. She pulled all the curtains across and made sure every available bulb was glowing. She opened up the bathroom door and switched that light on too and left the door open. The last thing she checked was under the bed. She knelt with trembling legs and peered under the bed. Nothing. She got up slowly – she was stiff and sore from the attack but more than anything her body was still full of fear. The adrenaline pumping, heart racing kind of fear. She stumbled to the couch and realizing she was still wearing her bloodied clothes shed her jacket and draped it over the arm of the couch. She tucked her feet under her on the couch and settled in for a sleepless night. She knew she needed sleep, her body yearned for it after the trauma it had been through… There was no switching off the chaos in her brain though.

She wondered what Mulder was doing. He slept two rooms down from her. He had been with her every step - from the attack until she was brought back to the motel room after her hospital visit. He had walked her to the door, squeezed her hand and told her to call him if she needed  _anything_. She gave him the strongest smile she could muster at the time and walked with an air of confidence into her room – not falling apart until the door was shut and locked.

A soft knock drove all thoughts from her mind and she felt faint with fear. Oh God. Pretend you aren't here Dana. She sat where she was and a chilling thought entered her mind. She still had no gun. It had been taken for evidence.

"Scully it's me, are you awake still?" It was Mulder. Her shoulders relaxed slightly but she still couldn't stand, didn't want to. She just stared at the door willing him to leave. The last thing she wanted was for him to see her in this state. "I can tell you are awake… all your lights are on Scully…" He gently knocked again and something in her snapped. She leapt to her feet and across the room. She did take the time to look through the peek hole to ensure it  _was_  Mulder before throwing the door open.

He looked momentarily surprised but stepped in shutting the door behind him. She slid past him to lock it brushing against his arm.

"You are shaking Scully, are you sure you were okay to be released?" The concern etched into her face made her feel sick.

"I'm fine, Mulder. Take a seat…" She gestured to the couch with a smile. "Do you want a drink?" She looked over at the mini bar.

"Uh…" He cocked his head to the side as if trying to figure something out. "No thanks." He sat down and she sat next to him.

"I'm not really fine Mulder," she blurted out. She turned and found his hazel eyes staring at her intently so she looked down at her lap – twisting her hands nervously. "This case had already put me on edge… when I realized  _he_  had me…" She couldn't finish. She thought she had run out of tears but they began trickling down her face again.

"I know, Scully." He stretched out an arm and wrapped it around her shoulders – tugging her closer. "I know," he repeated softly now mumbling into her hair his chin resting on her head. She gave in and snuggled into him her arms snaking around his waist and holding on for dear life.

She didn't know how long she stayed like this but when she stopped crying she found her head resting on his chest and his hand rubbing soft circles on her back. She also found her heart rate had eased and as far as she could tell the trembling had stopped. She hated to admit it but if it weren't for Mulder she would still be a trembling mess on the couch.

"I shouldn't have made you stay on this case." He told her and she tilted her head to look up at his worried eyes. As usual he was finding a way to blame himself.

"Mulder it's not your fault." She pulled away to look him in the eyes. "It's not in  _any_  way your fault." She reiterated.

He didn't look entirely convinced but his hand came up to cup her face. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks and she ducked her head to avoid eye contact. She didn't need him knowing the effect he had on her.

"Sometimes I wish you were ugly Scully," he let out a soft laugh. "At least you wouldn't get as much attention as you do, be more likely to be snatched by someone  _evil_  like Donnie Pfaster." His voice turned serious and she shuddered at  _the_  name.

"Is there a compliment somewhere in there?" She smiled and realized it was her first real smile of the night. He said nothing just encouraged her to move closer to him again. She did without hesitation and rested her head once more on his chest, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent.

The End.


End file.
